Sweet and Serene
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: ...Harry & Ginny...


Sweet & Serene

By .lily-Harry

Harry and Ginny were always snogging each other. They kissed at the Gryffindor Table, after Quidditch matches, every where. Ron looked at them, but dismissed it, even though it was his best friend and she was his little sister, he would rather Harry snog her. Ginny looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, she studied the emotions storming underneath them. They were full of remorse,  
sadness, anger, frustration. Dumbledore had just fallen from the Astronomy Tower, the tallest at Hogwarts. Harry's hands grasped the gold locket, which was not real and felt anger boiling up inside him. His rage was none that he wanted the whole Hogwarts community to see. Harry got up from the grass, his jean knees stained with dirt, his jacket dirty, his hair still somewhat wet, with sweat and the water from the dark lake in the cave. Ginny was by his side, tears running down her cheeks,  
her arms were wrapped around Harry's wand arm, which was his right, her head leaned on his right shoulder. She follwed him,  
he was going to Gryffindor tower. His fingers were intertwined with hers, he sort of dragged her along, she complied. Ginny knew that Harry needed her. Harry mumbled the password, the Fat Lady had to have him say it again, but then Ginny said it.  
They walked through the portrait hole, Ginny stopped and Harry's entire body jolted. "Ginny, please" he pleaded. "Harry,  
sit down" she said sternly, yet sweetly. Harry couldn't deny the tone in her voice, she was distressed, sad, worried.  
Harry sat on the couch in front of the Fire, it was warm and comforting. Ginny stayed standing and looked down at his unshowing complexion, the lighting bolt looked as if it were alive, Harry's temple was pulsing fervorently. She gently placed her hand on his chin, and pulled his face up to look at hers. "Harry, calm down, its okay to be upset, but stop dragging me around like this, its not fun" she said. She sat down on the couch and snuggled against his shoulder, again. Harry kissed the top of her head, it smelled of strawberry. Ginny nudged her cheek against his neck, it was soft. Harry got up, Ginny leaned a little on the couch and said "Harry?". "I'm going to go take a shower" Harry replied.  
Harry stood in the shower, the warm water flowing over his body was comforting. It trickled down, cleaning him. He put soap in his hair and lathered it around on his scalp for what seemed like forever, he wanted to get the water from the lake of inferi off of him. He heard the bathroom door open. "Harry?" a voice asked. It was Ginny, Why was Ginny in the Boys lavatory?  
"Ginny, Wh-Wh-What?" Harry replied, shocked. She didn't answer. 'Oh, Crap, Where's this going?' Harry thought frantically.  
He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist, hastily. He poked his head out of the shower curtain and there was Ginny standing there. Just standing. "Ginny, um err...i kinda need to put my clothes on" said Harry, awkwardly. Ginny replied "I put your clothes in the changing room". "Why?" Harry asked. "You forgot your clothes" she said, simply. Harry's cheeks turned the same color as Ron's hair. Ginny giggled a little, blushing also.  
Harry trotted away from the shower as fast as possible, all he had seperating him from Ginny, was a towel. He did not want Ron to come kill walked into the changing room to find everything laid out for him, even the underwear. He sighed and comenced to put the clothes on. Ginny had a good sense to what to put on, she had pulled out his pajamas.  
Harry came out of the room, his pajamas nice and soft, it was comforting. He walked out into the common room, Ginny wasn't in there. All of Gryffindor house was there, they looked up at him, questions forming across their lips. Harry was being bombarded with questions, nothing but questions. He had to get out of there. Harry ran up to his dormatory. He was about to lay down when a hand caught his shoulder. It was Ginny, "Ginny? how what?"  
Harry stuttered. Ginny kissed him, her lips sweet. She ran her fingers through his hair, he tasted of toothpaste, mint toothpaste. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, he was making out with Ginny, not that it hadn't happened before,  
but in his room. The two laid down on the bed. Ginny broke the silence "Harry?" "Hmmm" Harry replied. "Nothing, just that, i don't know..." she trailed off. Harry fell asleep. He awoke in the night, dreams, horrible dreams, inferi crowding him, Dumbledore falling,  
Snape yelling "Avada Kedavra!", the locket that was not real, that bloody locket. He went back to sleep, just to wake up from the horrible dreams again, he was tossing to and fro. Ginny got up and woke him, he awoke with a sudden start. "It's okay, Harry, I'm here" she whispered, softly and sweetly. Harry caught his breath and relaxed his tense and tired muscles at the sound of her voice. It was a like a small stream flowing through a forest in the middle of nowhere.  
She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she let out a small,  
tired sigh of relief. Ron came into the dormatory, he was tired, Harry had to be worse off, as he was the only one in the school that witnessed Dumbledore fall. Ron saw Harry asleep in his bed, it was dark, but he could make out another figure besided him. Ron's emotions started to bubble over, but knew Harry would never violate his he just let them sleep. Harry had been through enough, and even though Ginny was his little sister, he wasn't going to give them a hard time. Ron laid down in the bed, his was next to Harry' was laying on his side of the bed, Harry was protecting her with his arm, so nothing was ever going to happen to her, never. Ron looked at the two, wishing that it were he and Hermione. Ginny nuzzled Harry, a little, unaware of it, as she was asleep.  
Harry lied awake, not because of nightmares, but because Ginny lied next to him. He couldn't help but think that Ginny had planned it, the clothes, the kiss. It was all surreal, but it was Ginny. The one who would always comfort Harry, good and bad.  
Harry had never planned on dating Ginny, but that had changed. She was his, she was the sweet and serene girl, who understood everything that Harry was going through. Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley.

A/N: I have not been able to upload as my computer was in the shop, but now its all better and I can upload again! HAHA!


End file.
